First Anniversary
by Comfster
Summary: Puck's got the perfect plan for his and Kurt's one month anniversary that he hopes will be a night that Kurt will never forget. Kurt/Puck slash.


_**First Anniversary**_

**Pairing: **Puck/Kurt.

**Warnings: **Mild BDSM, humiliation, sex toy, explicit slash, and a bit of dirty talk.

**Summary: **Puck's got the perfect plan for his and Kurt's one month anniversary that he hopes will be a night that Kurt will never forget.

**Notes: **Written for the Glee Kink Meme for the prompt: "_Blaine/or Puck is getting it on with Kurt, who is tied down to the bed and gagged. Halfway through sex, Kurt's phone rings. It's Finn calling saying he needs to ask Kurt something and would really like to talk with him_. _Blaine/Puck says "He's in the shower but he's just about to get out. He's coming" while pulling out a vibrator and pressing on Kurt and Blaine/Puck embarrasses Kurt further by saying "Wait, he's gonna come. He's coming" playing on the words mischievously and trying to make him 'come' at the same time._"

It's not the entire prompt (it was very long and detailed), but it is the gist of it.

Enjoy Puckurt fans!

##

It was their one month anniversary, and Puck had all kinds of nasty and fantastic stuff planned for Kurt.

As soon as the bell rang, releasing them for the day, Puck quickly made his way over to Kurt's locker, grabbed his leather bag and put it on his own shoulder. "Hey sweet thing, you remember what today is, right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Of course I remember what today is," he said nonchalantly. "I've only been reminding you of the date all week."

"Well, I made plans for us tonight," Puck told him, flashing a wide smile.

He wasn't really sure if this was good news or horribly awful news. "As much as I enjoy playing video games with you," Kurt started sarcastically, "I do not want to play Super Mario Brothers on our _anniversary_, Puck." He didn't really _ever _want to play, but sometimes one does crazy things when one is in love.

And Kurt was definitely in love.

"I did think of that _at first_," Puck said playfully, and before Kurt could turn on his heel and walk away, he grabbed Kurt by the wrist and pulled him back. "I'm only kidding, baby. What I have planned for us…well, it's a secret."

"You know I don't like secrets," Kurt said, folding his arms over his chest.

"You'll like this one," Puck told him confidently. "Can you be at my place at seven? My sister has this thing that my mom has to take her to, so we'll have the house to ourselves for a couple of hours."

Kurt considered the offer for a moment before he nodded his head. "Yeah, I can do that."

Puck glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Karofsky and Azimio weren't around before he placed a quick, gentle kiss on Kurt's plump lips. "Oh, and can you do me a favor?" When Kurt nodded, Puck's eyes blazed dark with lust. "Bring over some of those sexy neck ties you have?"

Kurt looked at Puck with raised brows, his expression completely nonplussed, but he opted against asking Puck _why _he wanted Kurt to bring over some of his ties. "How many of them do you want me to bring?"

"Oh, um," Puck started, doing some quick math in his head. "Five should do it. Oh, and make sure they are ones you don't mind getting a little _dirty_."

He winked at Kurt, turned around, and headed straight for his car.

##

When he heard Kurt's gentle knocking on his front door, Puck nearly busted a nut. He was so impressed with himself; tonight was going to be one that Kurt would never ever forget.

Once he flung the door open, he grabbed Kurt by the collar of his jacket and yanked him inside, slamming the door shut behind them. Before Kurt could ask why Puck was acting so strange, he closed the space between them and kissed him. Puck swiped his tongue along Kurt's lower lip before he plunged into his warm, wet mouth. Kurt moaned, and Puck could feel his hardening cock pressed against his inner thigh.

When he broke the kiss, Puck pressed his forehead against Kurt's as he tried to catch his breath. "Did you bring the ties?"

Kurt nodded, and pulled the flap over his leather bag to reveal five ties of his that he didn't care too much about. Puck took Kurt's bag from his shoulder, grabbed the ties out of it, and then set it down on the floor. All five of the ties were equally strange and horrible. Puck wasn't a formal kind of guy, and he could count on one hand all the times he's worn a tie. There were two boring gray ones, one black with a peculiar pattern, a gold and forest green one, and the last was royal blue and purple. The blue and purple one was Puck's favorite; he draped the other four around his neck, holding the fifth in his hands.

"Do you trust me?" Puck asked calmly.

He examined Puck's expression with wide eyes, wondering what this was all about. Kurt had to admit that he was a little nervous about what Puck had planned, but he also knew how much Puck cared about him, and whatever he had planned was probably harmless. "I do."

"Do you want to have the best night of your life thus far, filled with tons of sex?" Puck asked, waggling his eyebrows in a way that was more cute than sexy.

Kurt's mouth opened up a little at that. Sure, they've had sex before, but it always took him aback when Puck was as forward as this. "Uh, sure," Kurt said, sounding a bit breathless.

"Then don't hold me back, just trust me, even when things get a little…_out of hand_," Puck instructed. "Okay?"

He wasn't sure if he liked the sound of this, but Puck sounded confident and sure, so in the end, Kurt said, "Alright."

Before Kurt could say another word, Puck worked the tie between Kurt's parted lips, pulled it behind his head and tied it. Kurt's eyes were almost as wide as silver dollars; he tried to talk through the material of the tie, but his voice came out far too muffled for Puck to make out a word.

"Trust me," Puck reminded him, brushing the soft skin of Kurt's cheek with the back of his hand before he led his boyfriend back to his bedroom.

Prior to Kurt coming over, Puck took his time cleaning his room. Kurt hated when he left dirty laundry and empty soda cans all over the place, and it wasn't worth another argument, especially on their anniversary. Puck brought Kurt to stand in front of his bed, then turned to face Kurt and gave him one thorough look-over. "You have far too much clothes on."

Kurt seemed to get an idea on what this was all about, and he brought his hand to his jacket to unzip it, but Puck swatted his hand away. "Not so fast, mister," Puck told him, kissing Kurt's hand, then his lips. "Allow me."

With quick hands, Puck unzipped Kurt's jacket, folded it, and placed it on his dresser. Next, he pulled Kurt's fashion t-shirt over his head, placing it on top of the jacket. He took one moment to admire Kurt's beautiful chest with his soft touch, and then with his tongue, flicking it over Kurt's pink nipples till they became hardened peaks. Then Puck pulled off Kurt's skinny jeans along with his boxer briefs, and got frustrated when they wouldn't slide off over Kurt's shoes.

"These pants are too tight," Puck said gruffly as he gave into untying Kurt's shoes _first_. And really, it was all very poetic or something like that; first he had to untie all of Kurt's confines that kept his lovely body hidden, only to be tied up again in a very _different _way. Once he got Kurt's shoes and socks off, he all but yanked off the rest of his clothes, not bothering to fold them. Kurt would just have to deal with it.

"Lay on the bed," Puck instructed, rubbing his hands together when he got an eyeful of Kurt's hard cock heavy between his thighs. "Right in the middle."

Reluctantly, Kurt did as he was told. He turned around, wiggling his ass a bit since he knew how much Puck would like it before he slowly climbed onto the bed, hoping that Puck was enjoying the view he was getting while it lasted. He settled himself in the middle of Puck's large bed, and then glanced up at him with lustful eyes through his long lashes.

"Tease," Puck said under his breath before he ripped off all of his clothes except for his boxers, just to torture Kurt a bit more by not allowing him to stare at his cock. Swiftly, Puck leapt onto his bed and straddled Kurt's hips, grinding his erection against Kurt's through the flimsy, thin material of his boxers till he was awarded with a strained whine through the tie. "That's what you get," Puck told him as he took one of Kurt's hands in his, kissed it, pulled it over Kurt's head and then reached over the side of the bed for the jumble of ties.

He selected the black one and used it to tie Kurt's arm to a post on his bedframe. Kurt didn't seem to be a fan of being tied up, because immediately he pulled his arm, trying to loosen it from the tie, but was unsuccessful.

"Don't struggle, baby, you'll hurt yourself," Puck said, kissing him again, and he almost laughed into Kurt's mouth when he nipped Puck's bottom lip with his teeth. He grabbed another tie and bound up Kurt's other wrist as he said, "Feisty, aren't you? I can't wait until you get me back for all of this. I know you aim to _please_," and while he uttered the last word, Puck brushed his palm against Kurt's hard cock beneath him.

He turned around so that his back was to Kurt, spread his legs far apart, and tied them down by his ankles one at a time. Puck then placed one particularly large pillow beneath Kurt's head and another, smaller one under his ass.

"Now time for some fun," Puck said excitedly, reaching beneath his bed for one long, thin black box he placed under there a couple days prior. "Wanna know what's in this?" he asked, shaking the box a little bit, loving the way it rattled inside. Kurt's eyes were wide, and since he couldn't say anything through the tie, he nodded.

"I picked this up just for you, just for tonight," Puck told him, slowly taking off the top of the box, but it was held too high and Kurt could not see what was inside. "Instead of showing you immediately, why don't I just let you _hear_ it?" Puck asked thoughtfully, and he reached one hand inside and pressed a small button. Suddenly, whatever was inside started to buzz loudly. "Any guesses as to what is inside?"

Kurt's eyes were huge with surprise and desire. He watched as Puck pulled out the long, thick vibrator. It was fire-engine red and was texturized with a couple different sizes of hearts. The vibrator was so flexible that when Puck held it at the base, it wobbled back and forth for a moment till it stilled, reaching nearly ten inches in length.

"But that's not all that's inside!" Puck exclaimed excitedly, setting the vibrator down on Kurt's stomach so he could get a closer look at it as his body burned with intense want.

He turned the box over and dumped out the remaining contents, which was just one small bottle of lube. "See, I take care of my baby," Puck said, picking up the bottle and held it in front of Kurt's face for him to see. "It's your favorite kind."

Knowing that the vibrator was a little too much for Kurt to take immediately no matter how much lube he used, Puck squirted a generous dollop onto his fingers instead, letting the fluid spread freely in his hand before he coated three of his fingers with a thick layer. Using a bit more of the lube, he smeared the liquid over Kurt's tight puckered entrance, teasing him playfully with the tip of his finger, causing Kurt to squirm slightly despite being bound down to Puck's bed.

"You like that?" Puck asked teasingly, wiggling the tip of his finger at Kurt's opening. "You want more?"

Kurt nodded fervently. As if Puck had to ask such a thing.

Puck positioned one lubricated finger at Kurt's entrance and slowly pushed inside. Kurt didn't respond badly to it; within a month of being together, they definitely had not wasted any time getting to truly _know _each other. He did, however, release a deep groan that was audible despite the tie that gagged him as he tried to push himself down faster onto Puck's finger. The neck ties, though (damn them), prevented Kurt from moving over an inch in every direction.

And that's when he started to whine.

"Oh, am I moving too slowly for you baby?" Puck asked, smirking as he quickly added another finger and twisted up deep inside of Kurt harshly so that he brushed over that sweet spot. Mercilessly, Puck finger fucked him, moving so fast that the room was filled with delicious sounds; always aiming for his prostate till Kurt's whole body turned a pale red and a muffled scream worked its way past the neck tie as his body contorted and convulsed. "Is that more like it?" Puck asked, his voice dripping with lust and desire.

Kurt pulled tightly against his bonds when Puck pushed a third finger into his entrance, stretching him completely. Puck twisted and curled his fingers deep inside of him, just the way he knew was sure to drive Kurt crazy as he teasingly stroked his hard cock a couple of times, only to snatch his hand away whenever Kurt's breathing got uneven and erratic.

"You love this, don't you?" Puck asked him as he drove his fingers ruthlessly into Kurt, causing the entire bed to shake beneath them. "I know something you'll love even more."

Slowly, he removed his fingers from Kurt's ass and grabbed the giant red vibrator from beside Kurt's thigh. Puck squeezed out another couple of drops of lube along the rubber shaft and spread it out so that the entire thing had a nice coating. He then brought the end of the vibrator to Kurt's prepared opening and slowly eased it into his channel, loving how the elevated hearts worked their way past the tautness of his hole.

"How does that feel, baby?" Puck asked him, leaning over Kurt's body to latch his lips onto Kurt's neck. At a very steady pace, he pushed the vibrator into Kurt to ensure that he didn't hurt him. Then, once Kurt took all he could, Puck pressed the little button at the end, turning on the vibrations to the lowest setting.

A second after Puck heard the excited buzzing noise, Kurt pulled at the ties and groaned deeply; the tie that gagged his mouth was wet with saliva. Kurt's eyes were closed as he tried to fuck himself onto the vibrator. He looked amazing; tied and gagged like this with a red, buzzing vibrator shoved up his ass. The only thing that ever had this kind of effect on Puck before was whenever Kurt sucked him off; staring into his eyes the entire time as he swallowed down everything Puck gave him.

"I knew you'd _love _this," Puck said, pressing the button again so that the vibrator buzzed faster, harder. "If I just barely touched your cock, you'd probably come all over yourself. You want to come, don't you, baby? You want my tongue to swirl around that gorgeous head till you splashed your spunk down my throat?" Puck leaned in a bit more and tried to kiss Kurt despite the tie in his mouth. "Don't—"

Suddenly, he heard the muffled sound of Kurt's ringtone from his pocket. Puck leapt off the bed, reached for Kurt's jacket and yanked out his phone. He looked at the screen, and then smirked. "Guess who," Puck said, bringing Kurt's phone up to his face so he could read the name that lit up the screen. "Shall I answer it?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Hmm, I think I will," Puck said, not bothering to turn off the vibrator. If Finn heard it over the phone, well, that was his problem. "Hello?"

"Hey, uh…Puck," Finn said, sounding rather confused on the other end. "Is Kurt there? I really need to talk to him about something."

"About what?" Puck asked, holding the phone out a bit so he could press a button, and suddenly Finn's voice filled the room.

Goddammit, Puck put him on speaker phone. If Kurt moaned too loud, he would be sure to hear it. He wanted to die, but not before he murdered Puck for embarrassing him like this.

"Uh, advice about Rachel," Finn said, and for a moment or two, he was silent. "What's that noise in the background?"

Puck had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Once he regained his composure, Puck said in a serious tone, "I don't hear anything. Maybe it's coming from your end?"

"Whatever. Look, is Kurt there? I really need to speak to him," Finn said, sounding a little frustrated.

"_Well_," Puck said, trying to come up with something clever to say, and suddenly, he had a fantastic idea. "He's a little _tied up _at the moment," Puck said, running a hand down one of Kurt's legs till he got to the neck tie around his ankle and stroked the material gently, teasingly, loving how Kurt tried to pull away. "You see, he's not quite feeling like himself. We ate a big dinner and now he is _completely stuffed_." Puck pulled the vibrator out an inch or two, and then shoved it back in.

"Is he okay?" Finn asked, sounding concerned.

Puck laughed. "Yeah whatever, he's in the bathroom now."

Kurt narrowed his eyes, giving Puck a dangerous look that seemed to scream "untie me right now if you want to keep your cock and your life," but Puck didn't quite like that idea. "Let me go see if he's _ready_."

Puck turned up the vibrator to the highest setting, twisted it inside of Kurt, and then started to fuck him with it, going in and out of him quickly. Again, Finn asked what all the noise was, but Puck ignored him. He only focused on the way the vibrator looked being swallowed up by Kurt's tight hole, and how much he wished the vibrator was his cock instead.

Kurt pulled tightly against the neck ties and bit down on the one in his mouth to keep from crying out. "Oh, I think he's _coming_, any second now," Puck said excitedly, continuing his quick pace, but Kurt's balls didn't draw up and no milky fluid spurted onto his stomach. "Hmm, false alarm; he is _coming soon_, though. He has to. Just give it a moment."

Puck moved the vibrator so fast that he could no longer make out the hearts, but that just wasn't doing it for Kurt. Perhaps his humiliation was holding him back? Then, Puck got an evil, yet wonderful idea and grinned from ear to ear. "He should be coming right _now_," he said to Finn as he placed his hand around Kurt's throbbing cock and gave it a couple good strokes.

That did just the trick. Kurt convulsed on the bed, even ripped one of the ties in half as he came, his loud moan completely audible through his gag as his milky fluid pooled in Puck's hand.

"Oh yeah, _that's it_, baby," Puck whispered to Kurt, wondering if Finn heard it. He picked up Kurt's cell, pressed a button, and took Finn off speaker phone. "Hmm, Kurt's a little _spent _at the moment. I think he has to calm down a bit. He'll call you back," Puck told him, and hung up the phone without bothering to hear what Finn had to say. He also turned Kurt's phone on silent, just in case Finn decided to call back, and then put the phone back in Kurt's pocket.

Since the tie that bound Kurt's left ankle was already destroyed, Puck untied the one on the right. Then he turned off the vibrator and languidly pulled it out, loving the sound it made against Kurt's skin. He had an intense desire to slide the vibrator into his mouth to taste Kurt, but all the lube that was still on it made him decide against it. Finally, Puck leaned up and reached around the back of Kurt's head and untied his makeshift gag.

"How _dare_ you, Noah Puckerman!" Kurt said, nearly screaming. "That was my _step-brother _for your information. How could you do that to me?"

"Your step-brother that is far too dumb to realize what was actually happening, you mean," Puck corrected as he brought his hand up to his mouth and swiped his tongue along some of Kurt's come, loving his salty, musky taste. "Besides, you _enjoyed_ what I did to you," Puck told him, licking his lips.

Kurt blushed a deep red, "That's beside the point!"

"Then what _is _the point, darling?" Puck asked, licking the last remnants off his hand.

"It was humiliating!" Kurt said.

"And you loved every second of it," Puck told him, smiling softly. "But, if you'd prefer, then I promise never to do something like that again. I mean, just fucking you with a huge vibrator while on the phone with Finn, not the tying up part, 'because that was totally hot and if we cannot do it again, then I'm going to be really upset."

Kurt glared at him. "Fine, whatever…just untie me now," he demanded.

"Not so fast," Puck said, slowly easing off his boxers. "I've still got this raging hard-on that needs taking care of." Puck moved so that he was wedged between Kurt's thighs as he brought his legs up to rest over his shoulders. "You going to get hard for me again, baby?" Puck asked, pushing just the head of his cock into Kurt's opening.

Kurt blushed. His sensitive cock was already starting to swell again thanks to his ridiculous teenage hormones.

"Yeah," Puck said, thrusting all the way into Kurt. "I thought you might." He placed one long kiss on Kurt's still wet lips, loving how he kissed back hungrily, nibbling softly on Puck's lower lip before he shoved his tongue into Puck's mouth. Kurt felt amazing—_perfect_—and at that moment, Puck hoped that he'd always be able to feel and experience Kurt's love. It was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Puck spat on his hand and brought it to Kurt's now hard cock again, pumping him hard and fast to match his thrusts. Kurt's thighs twitched as he came again, harder than before, screaming Puck's name over and over. He was so beautiful when he came, Puck thought, and he was able to do it _twice _in one night. Puck was most definitely the man.

When he felt Kurt begin to contract around him, Puck almost whined like a little girl. It felt so good, _too_ good; he pounded into Kurt in uneven, quick thrusts till he came harshly, his whole body freezing, then contorting as he rode out his orgasm, fisting his bed sheets so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

He collapsed on top of Kurt's sweaty body, his breathing erratic and coming in staccato pants. Puck reached up and untied both of Kurt's wrists, pulling his arms down so that he could kiss the skin where it was bound.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Puck asked, running his fingers through Kurt's dampened hair. "Your wrists are a little red."

Kurt placed small kisses along Puck's jawbone. "No, I'm fine. It was kind of…erotic, actually."

"I know, right?" Puck asked excitedly. "We should do it again sometime. Like later tonight _and _tomorrow."

"Just without Finn," Kurt reminded him, running his fingertips lightly along Puck's lower back.

"Well, duh," Puck said, throwing his covers over both of their bodies and then snuggled into Kurt's chest. "Happy anniversary, baby."


End file.
